(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: Loosely based on the tragic love story - about a certain tough and short newsie. Love is a dangerous weapon and she knew that. That was why she had to forget him because if she fell for him, it might kill her. He knew it was dangerous for both of them, but she amazed him and the thought of not seeing her again would be a fate worse than death.
1. Chapter 1

~Juliet~

I walked through the street, limping slightly. A sigh escaped my lips when I realized that there was no way I'd make it home without the limp. Jack would kill me if I was limping when I got home if the others didn't get me already. And if he didn't lecture me to death on how I needed to be more careful or I'd get myself killed, Specs definitely would. Those were just the horrible effects of being the only newsgirl in Manhattan and being treated like a little sister even though I was older than some of them.

Only one pape was left in my sack and I didn't think I'd be able to sell it. Half-heartedly, I called out, "Extra! Extra! Dog saves baby from fire!"

A small man in a suit came up and gave me ten cents for the addition, while I snuck a few dollars away from him without him noticing. I pocketed the money and continue to limp down the street. For some reason I felt compelled to stop walking and look around. I don't know why, but I've always been able to tell when I'm being watched and find the person watching me.

There's a boy only slightly taller than me who was staring in my direction with a smirk plastered to his face. A dark mess of hair was placed horribly under the newsie cap on his head as he made his way over to me. Two small, twig-like objects stuck out of his pape bag and I realized that they were the prongs of a slingshot. My breath hitched when I figured out who the boy was exactly.

I don't think I actually realized that Spot Conlon was heading toward me. He grinned and his eyes flitted toward my bag where the pilfered cash lay. Quickly, I adjusted myself so that I was in a stance that could be used to defend myself if need be. Spot Conlon doesn't go anywhere without purpose.

"Spot Conlon," he said, sticking out his hand.

A snort forced its way through my lips at his casualty and naivety. "Ya tink I don't knows who ya are?"

Spot narrowed his eyes at me as if I amused him. "Youse good at what ya do, stealin' like dat. Youse seems like a pworfict Brooklyn newsie ta me, sure ya ain't from dere?"

He seemed quite skilled at side-stepping the subject and changing it to what he thought would get him out of trouble, one way or another. "Who saids I ain't?" I retorted. I wouldn't forget this conversation, but I supposed he could have his way for a bit.

"I tink Ise knows my own newsies, Miss. Ya nevah tolds me youse name."

"Who says Ise got one?"

He shrugged and looked me in the eye, expecting me to back down. Instead, I gave him a pointed look and soon enough he surrendered. Quickly, Spot leaned down and kissed my hand as if I were a proper lady. A scowl greeted him when he looked up to my eyes.

"It was nice meetin' ya, Miss. Next times wes meet, Ise expecting ta 'ear ya name," called Spot as he sauntered off.

I glared at him and responded, "Sure, an' Spot? Ya bettah be able ta pays me back!"

He laughed as he retreated back to the crime of Brooklyn and his own boys. I stared after the boy that was only a year younger than and just as leader-like and diplomatic as Jack. Jack, oh crud! I raced home from where I was by the bridge. He was going to kill me with worry. The last time I stayed out this long, I'd been – doesn't matter.

My feet carried me past the distribution offices – _Sun_ , _Tribune_ , _Journal_ , and finally _World_ – and the housing lodges for each of them. I pushed through the door of my lodging house and snuck through the crowd as best I could before my brother's voice split the air.

"Where've ya been, Stripes?"

 ** _[Hi, quick A/N, I won't do these at the end of every 'chapter'/update. Who do you think her brother is? I tried to make it really obvious. I'm sorry if my writing isn't that gr8, but I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you think I should change the name. I just chose something that I don't think has been used very often and fit with Spot at least a little. These may be a little too short, so I'm sorry.]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	3. Chapter 3

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
